


The Underwear Compendium

by Anonymous



Category: Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, borderline NSFW, everyone's in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ninten would always sit idly in the gym locker room, looking to see what type of underwear his peers were wearing. After meeting Ness and his wet thoughts, they decided to start something called "The Underwear Compendium", a big scrapbook filled with pictures of such taken in the most non creepy way as possible. Shenanigans ensure.
Relationships: Lucas (Mother 3)/Ness (Mother 2)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Anonymous





	The Underwear Compendium

It was the end of the school day, everyone in the locker room eagerly awaiting the bell. While some early birds to the locker rooms were all packed up and ready to go, most were busy changing out of their gym uniforms.

Ninten sat on one of the benches, paying attention to his peers who were taking off their shorts while trying not to draw attention to himself. He made mental notes about who was wearing what, not that it held any significance to him other than knowing. He couldn't explain it, he had always had a fascination with people's underwear. Thinking back on it, it might have started back in the sixth grade when he was forced to take another gym class. He was a little late that day, so he stumbled upon half-naked boys in only their underwear and socks. It fascinated him knowing that there were different types of underwear other than the woven plaid ones he had always worn. Some were solid colors, with their brand brazenly written across the waistband, others had varying length in leg sleeves. There was always that one kid, who would wear what they called "tighty-whiteys" and get made fun of by everyone else, but Ninten had always wondered how underwear like that would be comfortable; it'd look a little tight.

Ever since that day, he would spend his late hours looking a videos of people getting pantsed or wedgied. It spiraled out of control from there. He wasn't particularly concerned with the people themselves, size and all, but what they were wearing.

The bell rang. With the majority of people dressed in, they made their way single file out of the locker room. Ninten gathered his things and made his way into the crowd before someone caught his eye. One of his peers, named Ness, had came out of a bathroom stall analyzing his surroundings. He hastily made his way to his locker. Ninten decided to hang back, wanting to observe what he did.

As soon as it turned quiet, Ness had surveyed the immediate area. Ninten quietly hid behind a row of lockers, careful not to alert his peer to his presence. Ness then went to his locker in the corner, turned the lock to the combination and opened it. He stood there and stared at its contents, then glanced back and forth again. Ninten carefully made his way to another hiding spot. Peering out of cover, Ninten saw that Ness's locker was littered with pictures of a blonde individual. Ness took of his shirt and his pants, leaving only his grey boxer briefs with Hanes written across the waistband.

Ness glanced back and forth between the pictures. It was a picture of someone he had feelings for, a person named Lucas. With every glance, he dreamed of the different ways of dominating the petite blonde, thoughts that would contribute to his rising erection. It came to a point where it began to throb, cum ejaculated onto his underwear. Leaning against the wall, he shoved his hands into his pants and started stroking his hardened length. He grimaced and hissed, his posture eventually slouching and legs spreading apart as he tried to calm his raging dragon.

All the while, Ninten had snuck around back. He crept up on the teen and grabbed his shoulders. "You alright there, buddy?"

"Ah!" Ness removed his hands from his pants and tried to turn around. However, Ninten's grip remained firm. "Let go of me!"

"Hey man this stuff happens. You can turn around when you've taken care of it. I'll hold you still."

Ninten looked away. Ness, still wary, slid his hands in his pants and slowly stroked his member a few more times. It did eventually began to soften and reverted back to being limp. Letting out a deep sigh, Ness recentered his waistband. "Alright, I'm done."

Ninten let go and sat down on a nearby bench. "Do you always do this after class? Is that why you're in the bathroom stalls all the time?"

"How much did you see?" Ness asked nervously.

"All of it."

"Oh man..." Ness paced back in forth. "Please don't tell anyone. I'll do anything you want!"

"Anything, huh? Are you that desperate?"

Ness didn't answer.

"I won't say nothin'. But I'd like some context."

Ness covered his face, but then took a deep breath and sighed. He beckoned Ninten to come over to his locker, where he showed off the pictures of Lucas he had.

"There's this boy I like named Lucas. He's got this...personality. Like he's a little dense and kinda sensitive."

Ninten observed the pictures. Given how many pictures of Lucas there were, it was clear Ness had an obsession. "So you wanna be top while he's bottom?"

"Yes, well er... no. I mean-" Ness stuttered.

"Interesting, interesting." Ninten nodded. "It would be a real shame if, well you know, Lucas found out about this. Maybe if somebody were to spread some rumors?"

Ness grabbed Ninten's arm. "Please no! Anything but that!"

"Damn, maybe I should've taken a video." Ninten grinned at Ness's agony. "Oh wait that gives me a good idea."

"Oh no."

Ninten stared at Ness's underwear. "Yeah that'll be perfect."

"What...?"

"I won't rat you out on one condition. Well, actually two."

"Ok..." Ness sighed.

"First things first. Lay on the ground." As Ness obeyed, Ninten pulled out his phone and accessed the camera act.

"What are you doing?"

"This is something for me. Now hold still." Ninten took a picture of Ness's half naked body, being careful to not include his face in the snapshot. He then took separate pictures of Ness's torso, legs, and underwear region; this gave him four pictures in total.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I have an idea, and you're gonna help me with it. Consider this your first contribution to the cause."

Ness gulped as Ninten extended an arm to help him up. Ness gathered his normal clothes and covered his lower parts with them. Ninten observed the pictures for a few seconds before putting his phone away. "Meet me at my place this Friday. I'll give the details later."

"And w-what's the second condition?"

Ninten shrugged his shoulders. "Oh that's an excuse to force you to be friends with me. I'm Ninten."

"Ness."

"Ok Ness. Keep it in your pants next time. Now you got someone who you can talk to your horny dreams about, fair?"

Ness sighed. "We're friends I guess."

Ninten smiled as Ness began putting his clothes on. As Ninten was about to leave, Ness had called out to him. "Hey, uhh...thanks. For helping me, you know."

"Just stay out of trouble OK?"


End file.
